Futuro
by StardustTomb
Summary: (-Secuela de: [2]Presente-) Sasuke y Naruto habían sufrido un infierno para llegar a donde estaban, pero sin duda alguna volverían a hacer todo otra vez. 【SasuNaru, Oneshot, Mpreg】


✫•*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩ _ **FuTuRo**_ ✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•✫

 **A** unos cuantos meses de cumplir diecinueve años, siendo un capitán ANBU y considerado uno de los chicos más apuestos de su edad -aunque ciertamente de otras edades también-, Kizuna Uchiha tenía poco por lo cual pudiese quejarse en la vida.

Sus padres eran Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, lo cual daba bastante para decir. Tenía también tres hermanos; la que era dos años menor que él se llamaba Itsumo Uchiha y desde que eran niños siempre había sido su gran cómplice en un sinfín de travesuras y aventuras. Sus hermanos menores apenas tenían cuatro años: Sarada y Memna, ambos con el apellido Uzumaki, eran un par de gemelos revoltosos que tenían el favoritismo de todos los adultos que les rodeaban.

Cuando Kizuna había preguntado por qué a pesar de ser hermanos tenían apellidos diferentes, su padre -el gran Hokage de Konoha- le había dicho que Itsumo y él llevaban el apellido Uchiha, porque en ellos estaba la esperanza de renacer el Clan Uchiha, si es que así lo decidían cuando el momento de pensar en sus propios hijos llegase. Naruto había decidido de buena gana renunciar al apellido de su madre por cumplir uno de los sueños de Sasuke, sin embargo con la llegada de los gemelos -que había sido algo no planeado en realidad-, Sasuke había decidido que lo más justo sería que ellos fueran los portadores del apellido Uzumaki, para que éste tampoco desapareciera. De tal manera aunque tuviesen diferentes apellidos, de ahora en adelante los próximos Uchiha o Uzumaki tendrían entre sí algún tipo de parentesco que les uniese, por lo tanto, serían entonces una gran familia detrás de dos apellidos que debían de funcionar como un mismo grandioso Clan. Un clan que portaría como representación el símbolo que Sasuke y Naruto llevaban consigo desde el momento en el que se casaron: un paipai y al mismo tiempo, una espiral.

Así pues ése tipo de pensamientos rondaban la mente del primogénito Uchiha antes de llegar a su casa, bueno, al menos a su casa "principal". Vivir en el Barrio Uchiha era como vivir en un pequeño pueblo abandonado pero divertido -Kizuna aun podía recordar todo el montón de juegos que él e Itsumo habían podido disfrutar gracias a eso-, por lo que no había sido un problema encontrar vivienda cuando hacía un año Kizuna decidió que quería tener su propia casa. Sasuke lo había mirado entonces con cierto desconcierto, mientras que Naruto sencillamente se encogió de hombros y le dio el visto bueno. No es que vivir con su familia fuera molesto, ya que la verdad era que se pasaba más tiempo en la casa donde vivían los Uzumaki-Uchiha que en su "propia" casa, pero Kizuna había tenido ganas de sentirse más independiente, aunque en ocasiones cuando se encontrara en su casa repentinamente le diese por extrañar la presencia de su familia. Afortunadamente siempre podía visitarlos, teniendo en cuenta que su hogar no se encontraba tan lejos.

Finalmente, una vez fuera de la casa entró con toda la confianza del mundo, avanzando por los pasillos que bien conocía, hasta llegar a una habitación llena de cojines, una mesita de madera en el centro y un par de estantes donde estaban colocados un montón de libros y de rollos. Esa era la habitación que se usaba para "relajamiento" cuando alguno de los miembros de la familia deseaba tener un poco de paz.

Sentada al lado de la mesa y leyendo devotamente un libro que estaba sobre la misma, se hallaba Itsumo, quien al mirarlo entrar no le regaló una sonrisa como era lo usual.

.

– ¡Llegas tarde, onii-baka!

.

Con ese cordial saludo por parte de su hermana, Kizuna simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse del otro lado de la mesa, mientras que comenzaba a desanudarse el protector que cubría su frente.

.

– Tenía cosas que hacer –explicó– Así que no molestes, ero-nee-chan.

.

Uno de los ojos azules de Itsumo tembló, mientras que le lanzaba una mirada molesta a su hermano mayor, sin embargo, pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

.

– Di lo que quieras, no me importa –respondió la chica– ¡Pero ya verás que me voy a hacer famosa! Escribiré un montón de novelas rosas y súper románticas ¡Seré el nuevo talento de los libros! Oyaji va a estar muy orgulloso de mí ¡Igualaré a su maestro o hasta lo superaré! Será una forma de honrar a Jiraiya-sama, porque yo no seré una pervertida cualquiera ¡Claro que no! Seré una súper pervertida ¡Jajajaja!

.

Kizuna abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, incapaz de hacerlo en ese momento, sin embargo, unos segundos después pudo ser dueño nuevamente de su voz.

.

– ¿Con quién demonios te has estado juntando últimamente? –fue la pregunta que salió del mayor de los Uchiha–.

.

Sin embargo, Itsumo se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros sonriendo con insolencia.

.

– Y... –dijo ella arrastrando la palabra– ¿Qué tal tu día?

– No me puedo quejar, aunque quisiera –respondió, dejando finalmente la bandana con la placa de Konoha sobre la mesa– ¿Qué clase de condena me darían si asesino a un miembro de mi equipo?

– Pues, no sé... ¿Cuál sería el motivo del asesinato?

– Estupidez extrema de su parte –respondió sarcásticamente–.

– Oh, bueno, no estoy segura –se encogió de hombros– Investigaré si hay alguna ley sobre eso... pero no te preocupes, Kizuna, cuando yo sea Hokage te daré el permiso ¡Sólo espera un poco a que oyaji se canse!

– Primero te cansas tú de esperar antes que él de ser Hokage –sonrió maliciosamente– Serás una anciana cuando eso pase... si es que algún día permiten que alguien tan mal de la cabeza como tú sea Hokage.

.

Itsumo lo miró mal, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una mueca ofendida.

.

– ¡Vengo de una familia de grandiosos Hokage! –refutó ella– Es obvio que yo también lo seré.

– Y... ¿Qué tal si yo también quiero serlo? –preguntó con algo de burla–.

– ¡Te cuelgo del poste más alto de la aldea! –gruñó– Y lo mismo para Menma y Sarada ¡El puesto del próximo Hokage es mío!

– Te aseguro que eres la única loca que lo quiere –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros– Y ya que lo mencionas ¿Dónde están los gemelos?

– Allí -respondió ella, señalando con su dedo–.

.

Kizuna siguió la señal de su hermana, observando una pila de grandes cojines que se hallaba en una esquina y en la cual a su vez se encontraban bastante acomodados sus hermanos menores, durmiendo tranquilamente.

.

– Me extraña ¿Qué no es a esta hora cuando ya tienen hambre?

– Sí... bueno –Itsumo únicamente se encogió de hombros–.

.

Los ojos del moreno se entrecerraron con sospecha, agudizando su sentido auditivo dándose cuenta de que las respiraciones de ambos niños eran aun más profundas que lo usual. Pronto, sus ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa y giró a observar a la kunoichi.

.

– Los sedaste –declaró– Otra vez –agregó–.

– ¡Argh, no es mi culpa! –soltó ella– ¡No puedo con ellos! Todavía no entiendo como oyaji y otou-san los soportan, son unos monstruos ¡Y nunca se cansan! Además esta vez lo hice por una buena causa. Pasé a Ichiraku y compré un montón de ramen para todos, pero estos dos no iban a esperar hasta que oyaji llegue para comer... así que no me quedó más opción que ponerlos quietos.

.

Kizuna analizó las palabras de la pelirroja, poniendo un codo sobre la mesa y recargando el mentón sobre la mano del mismo, cerrando un ojo y mirando directamente a su hermana con el otro.

.

– Otou-san va a matarte cuando llegue –anunció con tono desinteresado– Sabes que no le gusta que hagas eso, tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto o seguramente te lanzaría de un risco.

– ¿Cómo tú? –preguntó con ironía–.

– ¡Tenía diez años! –Kizuna se enderezó totalmente– ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber yo que de verdad te ibas a lastimar?

– ¡Me arrojaste a un barranco!

– ¡Intentaba que invocaras a Gamabunta!

– ¡Pero no así! Oyaji nos contó que Jiraiya-sama había hecho eso con él... pero para utilizar el chakra de Kura-chan ¿Acaso yo tengo un demonio metido adentro, idiota? ¡No!

– Bueno... no lo tomé en cuenta –aceptó– Además no comiences con eso otra vez... tuve que soportar mucho cuando oyaji y otou-san me castigaron y además recuerda que también tuve que cargar con la culpa de que ellos se pelearan por eso, todo porque otou-san estaba furioso por lo que esas historias habían provocado.

– Ni lo menciones, oyaji no nos volvió a contar nada de su niñez en meses ¡Y con lo mucho que a mí me gusta oírlo!

– Pero volvió a hacerlo ¿No? Eso es lo que importa –el pelinegro asintió convencido de sus palabras– Además... tú ya estabas un poquito descompuesta de la cabeza antes de que te cayeras al barranco, así que los golpes que te diste no te afectaron más de lo que ya estabas.

– ¡Serás! ¡Bastardo engreído!

– ¡Alienada torpe!

– ¡Remedo de shinobi!

– ¡Burla de kunoichi!

– ¡Desastre andante!

– ¡Pelirroja adoptada!

– ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Suficiente!

.

En un instante, la ojiazul se puso de pie, emulando a la perfección una mirada de resentimiento.

.

– ¡Tú lo que estás buscando es que te de una paliza! –rugió ella– ¡Así aprenderás a tratarme mejor!

.

Sin embargo, Kizuna ya se había puesto de pie, imitando la disposición defensiva de su hermana.

.

– Si tienes tantos deseos de visitar hoy el hospital ¡No te voy a detener!

.

Nada en las posturas de ambos delataba que no estuviesen realmente dispuestos a ponerse a pelear en plena habitación.

.

– ¿Y qué les parece sí mejor se sientan y se dicen lo mucho que se quieren? –una tercera voz pasó a formar parte de la plática–.

.

Con un respingo ambos adolescentes giraron con brusquedad hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre rubio que los miraba con una chispa de diversión bailando en sus ojos azules.

.

– Oyaji –exclamó el pelinegro– No... ¿No es un poco temprano?

– ¡Sí, oyaji! Se supone que tú llegabas hasta el anochecer –secundó la chica– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Impido que destrocen este lugar ¿Recuerdan la ultima vez que lo hicieron? Su papá estaba muy enojado, esta es su habitación favorita.

.

Como el par de niños obedientes que aparentemente no habían dejado de ser a los ojos de su padre, los Uchiha se sentaron nuevamente sin rechistar.

.

– Únicamente estábamos jugando –aclaró Kizuna– No es que realmente fuésemos a pelear.

– Pues últimamente sus juegos han cambiado mucho –dijo Naruto, revirando los ojos–.

– Insisto, no se supone que debas de estar aquí –afirmó el ojinegro– ¿Volviste a escaparte, oyaji?

.

El Hokage únicamente sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras que iba a sentarse en uno de los extremos libres de la mesa de centro.

.

– No se preocupen –hizo un ademán con la mano– Dejé un clon.

– Pero oyaji, Shikamaru-san siempre se da cuenta cuando dejas un clon –puntualizó la ojiazul–.

– No es mi culpa que el trabajo se haya vuelto tan aburrido –se encogió de hombros– Todo mundo cumple con sus misiones, no ha habido ningún tipo de ataque al país en los últimos diez meses, todo esta tan tranquilo que me da sueño.

– Eso quiere decir que estás haciendo un buen trabajo –dijo con orgullo su hijo mayor– Esperemos que, si algún día cierta _persona_ se hace Hokage, no vaya a echar a perder todo lo que has logrado –y se aseguró de dedicarle una mirada específica a su hermana–.

.

La pelirroja no habló, pero entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Kizuna desde luego le observó de la misma forma.

.

– Por cierto –Naruto interrumpió el intercambio de supuesta agresividad entre los adolescentes– ¿Por qué volvieron a sedar a los gemelos?

.

Itsumo se sobresaltó y entonces miró con pena a su padre, quien sencillamente arqueó una de sus rubias cejas.

.

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –preguntó cohibida–.

– Soy el Hokage, me doy cuenta de todo –fue la concisa respuesta– Y más te vale que les des el antídoto, porque si tu papá se entera, vas a tener problemas. Otra vez.

.

Soltando una queja exagerada, Itsumo suspiró largamente antes de comenzar a buscar en antídoto en la bolsa que traía colocada en la parte posterior, al tiempo que Kizuna le regalaba una sonrisa burlona y llena de superioridad.

.

– Y Kizuna, la próxima vez que sabotees a un miembro de tu equipo, procura no hacerlo en medio de una misión importante ¿Bien? –advirtió el rubio Hokage– Y trata al menos de que parezca un accidente que yo pueda creerme.

.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kizuna para avergonzarse, mientras que Itsumo comenzaba a reírse del pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en las pálidas mejillas de su hermano.

Definitivamente no era un chiste eso de que su padre de todo se enteraba, por lo visto.

.

– Una cosa más...

.

Los dos hermanos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo, pensando que seguramente el ojiazul iba a decirles sobre otra "observación" no bienvenida.

.

– Saben que día es mañana ¿Cierto? –fue sin embargo lo que preguntó–.

.

Kizuna e Itsumo voltearon a mirarse durante unos segundos, antes de que la comprensión brillara en sus ojos. ¡Por supuesto que sabían que día era el de mañana!

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

Había estado descansando cómodamente en su confortable cama, antes de sentir como lo que parecía ser un temblor ocurría a su alrededor. Dos segundos después, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no era una emergencia la que ocurría, sino que eran sus dos hijos menores que sin ninguna consideración habían subido a su cama entre gritos y saltos. Quiso maldecir en voz alta, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

El día anterior había sido más agotador que de costumbre, por lo que tener que cenar ramen no ayudó, como tampoco lo hizo el hecho de que los gemelos se habían dormido hasta muy tarde, alegando que no tenían sueño. Sasuke odiaba admitirlo, pero Kizuna e Itsumo tenían razón cuando se quejaban de que los gemelos tenían muchas más libertades que las que ellos tuvieron cuando eran niños, ya que para ellos la hora de dormir siempre había sido inflexible.

Sasuke estaba lejos de ser viejo, pero el paso de los años le había enseñado a apreciar cosas pequeñas de la vida, como las horas de sueño que desgraciadamente muchas veces no completaba.

.

– ¡Despierta, otou-san!

– ¡Despierta!

– ¡Otou-san!

.

Sasuke hundió más la cara sobre la almohada, tratando de ignorar a su par de revoltosos hijos, con la esperanza de que se aburrieran y fuesen a molestar a Naruto con esa odiosa personalidad energética que definitivamente heredaron de él.

.

– ¡Otou-san! ¡Vamos! –dijo Menma–.

– Dice otou-chan que vayas.

– Sí, sí, vamos, otou-san.

– ¡Vamos, vamos!

– Despierta, otou-san, despierta.

.

Sin más remedio, el Uchiha tuvo que levantar la cabeza y girarse sobre sí mismo para incorporarse un poco. En cuanto lo hizo, los gemelos dejaron de usar la cama como un trampolín y entonces se lanzaron sobre él, llenando su cara de besos mientras que se reían. Sasuke se no tuvo más remedio que permitirse ser víctima de sus entusiastas hijos, pensando en que le daría un buen golpe a su esposo por mandar a los gemelos a despertarlo a una hora tan insana de la mañana.

.

– ¿A dónde les dijo su padre que me llevaran? –fue la primera pregunta que pudo hacer–.

.

Los niños se alejaron de él y mostraron grandes sonrisas.

.

– No te digo –habló Sarada–.

– ¿Por qué no? –Sasuke arqueó una ceja de esa forma tan nata que tenía, mientras que hacía a un lado las sabanas ahora que los gemelos ya se habían quitado de encima– ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

– Es sorpresa –canturreó Menma– ¡Vamos!

– Sí, vamos otou-san.

.

Indudablemente fastidiado, Sasuke no tuvo más opción que ponerse finalmente de pie, sin molestarse siquiera a quitarse el pijama que tenía puesto, ignorando el hecho de que a pesar de ser temprano, los gemelos ya estaban vestidos con ropas normales. Los dos niños dieron entonces un gritillo de gusto cuando vieron a su papá dispuesto a seguirlos a pesar de la cara de malhumorado que tenía.

Mas le valía a Naruto que tuviese una buena razón para haberlo levantado en su muy preciado día libre.

Sin embargo, toda la pereza y disgusto que tenía aquella mañana se esfumó completamente para dar paso a un momentáneo asombro, cuando finalmente los gemelos lo llevaron directo a la habitación que utilizaban como comedor. Sus hijos mayores y su esposo ya estaban allí, mostrando orgullosas sonrisas mientras que ante ellos se mostraba casi de forma esplendorosa la mesa, completamente cubierta de diversos platillos que definitivamente lucían en extremo apetitosos. Indudablemente el mayor de los Uchiha se cuestionó el por qué de aquel banquete tan poco peculiar a esa hora del día, pero sus dudas fueron resueltas aun antes de que siquiera pudiese formularlas.

.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, otou-san! –gritó Itsumo con entusiasmo–.

.

Y a la voz de Itsumo, todos dispararon los pequeños cañones de confeti que tenían a la mano.

Misterio resuelto.

Con algo de gracia en realidad, Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que pese a que no se había olvidado de su cumpleaños -al menos recordó que era en ese mes- no le había tomado la importancia debida, dado que la vida diaria lo mantenía bastante entretenido como para pensar en cosas como esas. No sólo se trataba de su vida como ninja de la aldea, sino también su vida familiar: entre cuidar de los gemelos, estar al pendiente de los líos en los que solía meterse Itsumo, los propios problemas que causaba Kizuna con sus métodos poco diplomáticos, y finalmente Naruto con su terrible costumbre de armar alborotos cuando se aburría de ser Hokage, Sasuke no estaba precisamente interesado en llevar un conteo de cuándo era su cumpleaños.

Así que ciertamente aquel detalle por parte de su familia le tomó completamente desprevenido y quizás por ello lo apreció aun más.

Los últimos cumpleaños en la familia habían pasado de forma casi desapercibida, ya que todos tenían cosas que hacer. En el cumpleaños de Itsumo ella estaba en una misión y regresó hasta casi dos semanas después. En el de Kizuna, Naruto y él se encontraban fuera debido al examen chuunin que se realizaba en esa ocasión en Suna, mientras que Sasuke se había quedado en la aldea fungiendo como Hokage temporal. En el de Naruto, Kizuna estaba en una importante misión con los ANBU y Menma había terminado visitando a Sakura en el hospital por haberse fracturando una mano accidentalmente cuando jugaba. En aquel punto, parecía ser que los gemelos eran los únicos que últimamente habían gozado de una celebración de cumpleaños apropiada en los últimos tiempos. Y claro, ahora también Sasuke.

Un afectivo abrazo opresivo por parte de Itsumo fue suficiente como para sacarlo de sus leves cavilaciones, mientras que su hija seguía gritando sus felicitaciones con el mayor de los gustos, para finalmente separarse de él mostrando una gran sonrisa, mirándolo con adoración pura.

.

– Te queremos mucho –y seguidamente, estiró sus brazos por lo alto– ¡Así de mucho te queremos!

.

Los gemelos rieron, mientras que Kizuna reviraba los ojos, pensando en que no importaba cuánto creciera, Itsumo no parecía haber cambiado mucho de cuando era niña.

.

– Felicidades –dijo Kizuna extendiendo una mano hacia su padre–.

.

Sasuke miró por unos segundos aquel gesto antes de estrecharla, pero seguidamente darle un tirón, jalando Kizuna hacía él en un abrazo, mismo que su hijo correspondió con una sonrisa un tanto abochornada.

.

– ¡Me toca! –chilló Menma–.

– ¡Y a mí! ¡A mí! –coreó Sarada–.

.

Kizuna entonces se apartó para que sus hermanos menores pudieran acercarse, cosa que hicieron al instante lanzándose al mismo tiempo a sus brazos cuando Sasuke se puso a la altura de ambos.

.

– ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!

– Te queremos, otou-san, te queremos.

.

El mayor de los Uchiha sonrió estrechando un poco más a sus hijos, pensando fugazmente en lo peculiar que era que los gemelos siempre repitieran las cosas una o dos veces, aunque suponía que eso era mejor que imitar la odiosa muletilla que Naruto aun insistía en usar.

Sasuke esperaba también que su esposo le felicitara, pero en lugar de ello Naruto únicamente había sonreído con un aire extrañamente sereno y los había invitado a todos a sentarse y comenzar en grande el día con la magnifica comida que tenían enfrente.

El desayuno transcurrió entonces como uno de los mejores que los mayores pudieran recordar, en medio de tanta paz y ese calor familiar al que los menores estaban acostumbrados, pero que para Sasuke y Naruto, a pesar de los años, aún seguía pareciéndoles como algo tan nuevo e invaluable. Aquel tipo de vida era un lujo sorprendente para un shinobi, más aun para ellos, teniendo en cuenta quiénes eran, de dónde venían y las cosas que les habían sucedido para ser capaces de llegar a donde estaban en ese momento.

Y desde luego, no se podrían descartar las cosas que podrían venir después.

.

– Estuvo delicioso –comentó una satisfecha Itsumo, mientras jugueteaba con unos palillos– ¡Somos unos expertos!

– Eso sí puedo reconocértelo –afirmó su hermano mayor– Eh, oyaji ¿Ya podemos entregarle su regalo a otou-san?

.

Naruto sonrió mientras asentía y entonces Kizuna se levantó desapareciendo unos segundos después de la habitación para luego regresar con un pergamino entre las manos. Sasuke lo recibió notando el bello color azulado que tenía en el exterior, con el grabado de su nuevo clan -y que por ende era también el de toda su familia sin importar los apellidos entremezclados- y desanudando el cordón plateado con el cual estaba anudado, desplegó el rollo dándose cuenta de lo que contenía.

Lo que estaba en primer lugar era un notorio mechón rubio que se mantenía sujeto gracias a unos hilos transparentes y bajo el cual estaba escrito el nombre de su esposo con letras en color naranja sobre una delgada línea negra. Seguidamente había un mechón de color negro y bajo él, estaba el nombre de su hijo mayor, por lo cual no fue una sorpresa que lo que siguiera fuese esta vez un mechón pelirrojo y más abajo, dos mechones más en color negro, cada uno con el nombre de los que sin duda eran sus respectivos dueños.

.

– Allí estamos, otou-san –dijo Sarada–.

– ¡Puedes llevar el pergamino a todos lados! Así no vas a estar solo, porque nosotros siempre vamos a estar contigo –habló esta vez Itsumo–.

.

Sasuke sonrió disfrutando de la emoción que lo había embargado, alegrándose de ser capaz de vivir algo tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan fiero como aquello. Tener una familia así era un tesoro incalculable.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se asomó por sus labios mientras miraba con suavidad el pergamino donde las personas que le eran más importantes habían puesto algo de sí, para hacerle recordar de forma tangible lo mucho que significaban para él. Paseó entonces su índice derecho a lo largo del pergamino, deteniéndose abajo donde notó que a pesar de que el rollo parecía estar hecho a la medida adecuada, aun así sobraba un espacio al final, donde una línea negra sin nada escrito en ella se encontraba.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, deslizó su dedo sobre dicha línea.

.

– Oyaji lo dejó así –aclaró Kizuna al ver el movimiento de su padre sobre el pergamino– Y no creo que lo haya hecho sin una razón –y el tono acusatorio de su voz era inconfundible–.

.

Cierta luz de comprensión cayó sobre Sasuke antes de girarse hacia su esposo, mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera leer hasta los más profundos pensamientos de su mente. Los ojos azules del otro se entrecerraron y una sonrisa por demás dichosa se asomó por los labios.

.

– Tú dijiste que ibas a explicarles por qué además de Sarada y Menma tuvimos que tener otro.

.

Las palabras del ojiazul eran la única confirmación que Sasuke necesitó para ponerse de pie abruptamente y abrazar al Hokage con fuerza, sintiéndose repentinamente ebrio de alegría.

Kizuna cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro de resignación, pues ya se esperaba algo como eso, por lo que arrastrando una silla, se dejó caer sobre ella mientras que intentaba no pensar en lo exhaustivo de lidiar con un recién nacido. De nuevo. Y cruzaba los dedos porque no fuesen gemelos otra vez. Por su parte, Itsumo inicialmente puso una mueca de confusión, que luego de unos momentos pasó a convertirse en asombro cuando analizó con más cuidado lo que había escuchado, llevándose ambas manos hacia la boca para intentar contener un grito. Naturalmente por su parte, los gemelos no entendían de dónde venía de pronto toda aquella conmoción.

Finalmente Sasuke se separó lo suficiente de Naruto como para besarlo con algo de fuerza y torpeza intentando ser capaz de transmitirle la inmensa dicha que le había nublado los sentidos tan súbitamente.

.

– ¿Cuánto...? –preguntó apenas separándose de los labios ajenos–.

– Casi dos meses –rió Naruto de forma cómplice– Fue muy oportuno así seguro que va a ser igual de calculador que tú'ttebayo.

.

Con un estremecimiento más, Sasuke volvió a besarlo, pensando en cientos de cosas a velocidad impresionante: el sentirse como la persona más feliz sobre todo el mundo entero, el que iban a tener que ver qué fue lo que en esa ocasión había _fallado_ -pero que igualmente no importaba, porque aquello era un hecho maravilloso- y sobre todo, que realmente ya nada más podía pedirle a la vida, que incluso ahora hasta regalos le hacía.

.

– ¡AAAHH! –fue el gritó que Itsumo ya no pudo ser capaz de contener, mientras señalaba a sus padres con un dedo tembloroso– ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es tan... tan...!

.

Kizuna suspiró, pensando que la pelirroja seguramente necesitaba en ocasiones un golpe para que su cabeza carburara de la forma correcta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ella reaccionó por sí misma.

.

– ¡Es tan maravilloso! –dijo finalmente– ¡Me da mucho gusto! ¡Voto por otra niña! ¡Y que tenga cabello rubio, necesitamos eso sí o sí!

.

Los gemelos empezaron entonces a hacer alarde al entender únicamente que Itsumo hablaba de niñas rubias desconocidas y entonces comenzaron a preguntar si ellos también podían pedir cosas, como perros ninja.

Kizuna no tuvo más remedio que soltar una carcajada mientras que comenzaba a pensar en la mejor forma de hacerle entender a los menores lo que en realidad estaba pasando, desde luego esperaba que ellos se lo tomaran de mejor manera que Itsumo y él habían hecho cuando en su momento les había tocado dejar de ser los dos únicos hijos.

E Itsumo estaba mucho más que en lo correcto. Era una noticia maravillosa, simplemente... maravillosa.

Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a Naruto por un largo rato, tejiendo un montón de escenarios en su mente en los que su futuro hijo participaba, agregando otro cumpleaños más que celebrar y una nueva sonrisa para adorar. Una nueva vida que amar.

Naruto que también guardaba silencio, sonriendo con la misma dicha que sintió desde hacía más de un mes al enterarse de su condición, sabiendo que al igual que su esposo, ambos estaban pensando en aquel momento en un _futuro_ que, a pesar de no estar escrito, lucharían por hacer de él lo mejor posible. No importaba lo que sucediera, tratarían siempre de hacer que los buenos momentos jamás se viesen opacados por los malos.

Y en aquel momento en brazos de uno y del otro, con las voces las voces de sus hijos sonando en segundo plano, Sasuke y Naruto podían concordar absolutamente con algo:

" _Vida, nada me debes... Vida, estamos en paz."_

 **✧•** **̩̩͙*** ✩ **‧** **͙** **˚*•̩̩͙** **•̩̩͙*** ✩ **‧** **͙** ✩ **˚*•̩̩͙** **•̩̩͙*F** **inis Coronat Opus** ***•̩̩͙** **•̩̩͙*˚** ✩ **‧** **͙** ✩ ***•̩̩͙** **•̩̩͙*˚** **‧** **͙** ✩ ***•̩̩͙** **•✧**

 **.**

 **.**

Escribí este fanfic años antes del final del Shippuden y para mí sonaba a algo bastante CANON que si Naruto fuese Hokage, sin duda alguna sería capaz de usar sus clones para dejarlos en la oficina a que hicieran su trabajo porque o sea, es Naruto.

Claramente el dinero le afectó bastante a Kishimoto, porque de otro modo no entiendo por qué autorizó que Naruto usara clones para que los clones pasaran tiempo con su familia y no en el _tRaBAJo_ , donde era lo más lógico. Pero supongo que no puedes pedirle mucho al pseudo angst barato.

PS. Tuve que editar este fanfic al completo porque había cosas que no me gustaron al volverlo a leer, así que borré cosas y agregué otras. Dicha edición trajo consigo otros errores que aun después de reeler el fic por segunda ocasión, sigo corrigiendo. Así que como siempre, si leen por allí un error, discúlpenlo y de paso, si pueden, háganmelo saber para arreglarlo.

 **･** **:** ✩ ***.** ✩ **.*** ✩ **｡** **"Hallé sin duda largas las noches de mis penas, mas no me prometiste tan sólo noches buenas y en cambio tuve algunas santamente serenas... Amé, fui amado, el sol acarició mi faz. ¡Vida, nada me debes! ¡Vida, estamos en paz! _..._ "** **｡** ✩ ***.** ✩ **.*** ✩ **:** **･**


End file.
